Moros
Moros is one of the youngest of the Royal Fractal Family and Imperial Heir to his grand-father's throne along side his older brother to The Fractal Empire. History Beginnings Moros was born on March 4, 1481 to his father, former General, Prince Cratus and his mother, Princess Eris. He was quickly put into training and education with his Brother to be raised and taught as Imperial Heirs. Though he would be found out to be the weaker of the two, his passion would rise much higher then anything his brother could muster. His emotions also were more wild and driven. Him and his brother in their youth would fight very much, making him very violent and tend to have outbursts when things happened between them. His childishness was very prevalent during this period and was very boisterous as well. He was trained along side his brother with his father, who was very much known for his power and wisdom on the battlefield, they trained for years mastering multiple fighting styles and techniques that would increase there versatility and ability in battle and make them very valuable assets in battle. The Moros' brother, Prince Manus completed his trials of the wilderness once he has come of age. During this period they were strictly taught about the many strategies in battle as well as taught several use full techniques and attacks they can use against there enemies. After this for some years, Moros and Manus were taught in the use of magical ability and prowess, being taught how to handle magic in combat as well as being capable of using several spells and magics, this only furthered his ability along side his brother who trained with him and also gained great ability in magic. Once Moros came of age, he was exposed to the harsh wilds of his planet and had to endure weeks of the wilderness and many of its horrid creatures. Though his perseverance allowed him to overcome these trials and survive. After his arrival, he was welcomed back as a proven warrior and worthy to be apart of the royal line. After this he continued to become stronger and stronger at a very alarming rate, much faster then his brother did which surprised his father and grand-father greatly after always being considered weaker then his brother. Though still being weaker then him at the current time. This led to the suspicion of how Moros is capable of doing this as his prowess and ability could exceed even his brother and other family members later in life and become one of the strongest in the entire empire. Military Leadership Later in life he was placed as apart of the Army as a captain under his father along with his brother. There they went to war with several other planets and empires where he battled against immensely powerful foes. Though in battle against an enemy race known as the Tarkata. This enemy had engaged the Fractal Empire out of fear that they would be invaded and taken over, they went to war after this engagement and destroyed several planets in the conflict. Though in one battle Moros' father was ambushed by the enemy and before he and his brother could get to him, he was struck down in battle. After discovering this, Moros alone battled the there general, after decimating him, he unleashed a wave of power that greatly destroyed the entire enemy army. After defeating the enemy, he was taken back to and was given a planet wide memorial and burial. After this, Moros left the military as he went onto his own journey, exploring the universe itself in search of a new venture he could explore. He himself during this has defeated many powerful entities and gained even more power during these battles. During his return, the amount of power he gained during this period surprised everyone even more, leading to him being capable of exceeding his Manus in power He has met and made companions with several beings during this journey whom he battled and defeated himself. Moros now sometimes roams the universe in search of new challenges and new ventures he can be involved in, being a rebellious son of his home planet and the most up lifting of his family. Post-Lookout Events Ventures Arcs Lookout Tournament Moros made it all the way to the semi-finals until he faced Azazel, the battle turned to a point in which he had forfeited due to how boring the fight had become. Revenge of the Keepers Moros was on the lookout until he was encountered by Varvi, a user of the Ultima Core. They had a heated battle until Varvi was able to nearly kill Moros with an invading element of nothingness in which his uncle, General Deimos took his body to be re-instated and to invigorate his Super Cells. Personality Moros is very rebellious, choosing to not listen to very much authority at all save for his grand-father. He is a very joking kind of person, making light of several situations and can also be considered rude and a bit of an asshole. He also like to taunt his opponents and make them look like fools, he is very disrespectful to people he doesn't like, and doesn't even attempt to give them any type of welcoming attitude. Appearance Moros stands a six foot five and two hundred and forty five pounds, his hair is strikingly similar to his great grandfather, Erebus. He usually wears standard casual clothing, a t shirt, jeans and boots, as well as a long duster coat as well as a blue crystal necklace. Power Strength: '''Moros as immense amounts of strength, easily being capable of shattering and moving planets with relative ease. This strength was afforded to him through the immense training he was put under as he battled against many powerful enemies in both wars and battles. His fractal heritage (albeit diluted) also grants him immense strength and power also being capable of resisting the gravitational pull of a large stars and even being able to push back equal gravity to neutron stars while standing on the surface itself. '''Speed: '''Moros has immense speed, easily being capable of travelling faster then light itself, his speed was enough to dodge multiple laser weapons with ease and was even able to outrun events such as gamma ray bursts and escape black holes. '''Durability: '''Moros' durability is one of his many immense aspects. Being capable to survive planetary annihilation as well as even explosions on equal grounds like if a small stars like the sun could go supernova (if it could go supernova that is). Even being struck by small gamma ray bursts did very minimal damage to him at best. '''Power Level: '''Moros' power level is all around astronomical, being capable of surviving and dishing out things on a level of cosmic events, his power would be immense on a scale that would measure events such has small black holes and super nova. Transformations * '''Super Saiyan - '''Once originally thought to be a legendary form among the Saiyan race. Moros has unlocked the ability to us this form with great strength, though he usually prefers not to as the usage of this form is only really seen as a sign of weakness among Fractalians, letting their savage, impure Saiyan genealogy become stronger then their superior Fractalian side. * '''Unknown Extent of Saiyan Forms - '''It is unknown whether Moros is capable of going beyond the regular SSJ status, though he has no interest in showing if he does. Abilities '''Ki Manipulation - '''Due to being part Saiyan and being trained to naturally b able to manipulate life energies, Moros is fully capable of manipulating Ki and other life energies like it to attack, defend, and other things that he can apply to help him in battle and protect and attack enemies that would be hostile to him. * '''Affliction Barrage - Moros summons hundreds of semi-sentient Ki blasts that are fired at the target and one reaching them, circling and repeatedly penetrating the body for a small amount of time for large amounts of damage. * Twilight Cleaver - 'Moros summons dense Ki points in the tips of his fingers, he then slashes down which activates these ki points into firing off claw like ki attack. * '''Ki Blades - '''Standard constructs for any ki user, Ki blades protrude large blades made out of ki. The blades themselves can be fined down to molecular level, making it very easy to cut through solid matter. '''Darkness Manipulation -' This ability being handed down from Erebus to his bloodline. Moros can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: Erebus can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport himself self through massive distances via shadows, etc. * '''Umbra Armor: '''An almost invisible armor that Moros can form around his body. Umbra Armor is capable of doing anything regular armor can do such as defend against physical and even energy based attacks. Though due to the nature of which it was formed, it can also defend against magic attack and even enhance darkness based attacks due to the abundance of dark mysticism that emanates from the armor. * '''Dark Constructs: '''After learning how to use the dark element with versatility, Moros had taught himself how to mainly materialize darkness physically in which he is able to form into many physical constructs. Even going as far as being capable of mimicking sentient entities as well as their behavior. He is able to use this both offensive and defensively. * '''Devouring Ki Control: '''While not as potent as it could be, this Devouring Ki attempts to eat anything the user has it come in contact with much like Acid. Though sufficient amounts of ki can stop it as well as it taking a lot of time to devour whatever it comes into contact with. Dark Techniques * '''Michi no Shoku: '''Possibly Moros' strongest dark based attack, he summons pure darkness into a blade like form that he then slashes down far from the opponent that then summons a massive and destructive trail that hits the opponent at immense speeds. Other Abilities '''Mental Shielding - '''Much like Erebus in the form of his inheritance from him in his bloodline, his mind is shielded from any foreign invasion and is instead replaced with a unpredictable mind-set. This includes any form of illusion or mind control, telekinesis, or mental harm. Mind Control is also ineffective due to this as anyone that tries would get sick to there stomach from the amount of randomness and chaos occurring in his mind, this blocks from mystical, magical, telekinetic, etc.. mind control. '''Regeneration - '''Moros has the ability to regenerate from most forms of damage through his darkness based physiology and biologically as well due to his empowered bloodline which has access to this ability this way as well and can regenerate on different terms of speed depending on the injury, but the more time he spends on light-less places the faster it gets no matter what. This ability is also mystical in nature. '''Super Cells - '''Inherited from his own bloodline, Super Cells act as a super powered immune system that can basically destroy any invading force in the body that intends to cause harm. This can range from diseases, to magic as well as many other forces like energy or elements. After his fight with Leo, Moros had overcharged his super cells to much higher levels, it now being capable of detecting any form of magical energy, whether it be hidden or not through the magical spectrum and other dimensions. '''Fractal Physiology: '''By far one of his largest saving graces. Moros' Fractalian grants him immense resistances to metaphysical and supernatural properties. Things that may harm him on an astral level are greatly reduced in potency due to this and his soul has great resistance to attack. Also his physical form is resistant to reality altering abilities. '''Telekinesis: '''Moros is capable of projecting his will upon physical objects through his use of mental capacity. Being able to move, manipulate, create, and destroy through the use of his mind interacting directly with the physical world. He is capable of performing many abilities with his telekinesis, whether that involve some type of manipulation or maneuvering. '''Ki-Lock: '''An ability learned during his Ki training when he was young. Moros is capable of locking his ki within his own body, making it incredibly difficult if not impossible for most to drain his ki from him. The side affect of this is that Moros' ki attacks suffer greatly as there potency is halved from there original versions making it only efficient if Moros only wishes to use physical, magical, or bodily enhancing techniques during it's duration. Techniques '''Instant Transmission - '''A technique passed down through the military, Moros learned this technique during his military training before becoming a captain. '''Blut - '''A technique developed during training with his energy, Moros is capable of transferring his energy into every muscle fiber, bone molecule, and atomic structure in his body, allowing him to increase his physical power and durability far beyond any normal ki enhancement, though it takes much more energy to do so. Though the effects drastically counter act the negatives when put into proportion the large amounts of energy Moros has. * '''Blut Vene - '''An extension of the original Blut technique, Blut Vene greatly transfers more energy to defense then it does attack, allowing Moros to take attacks that promote immense attack power even beyond the original capability of Blut. Additionally is can also grant immensely faster regeneration as it greatly increases the regenerative ability of Moros. * '''Blut Arterie - '''The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. It immensely increases the attack power of Blut by redirecting the energy from the defense into the attack power of Moros which allows him to do much more damage then normal. * '''Blut Weihcen: '''The movement form of Blut which greatly increases his speed. It increases not only his physical speed but the speed of which he is able to perceive things as as well. * '''Blut Vene Ahnaben - A technique that allows Moros to extend his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a force field that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block immense attack that could thwart even the aforementioned Blut abilities. The way the technique works allows it to consume everything around it in order to maintain its generation, even living material. When activated it creates the vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume Kaioken - '''A standard technique among powerful members of the Fractalian army, this technique is seen to be superior to most transformations (especially those of the Saiyans) as it allows the user to seemingly multiply their power to an infinite amount. Though of course those who use this form must undergo training in it in order to counter act the stresses on the body depending on larger multipliers. Moros has learned it in his days as a military commander in the Fractalian military. Due to his extensive training with it, Moros has exceeded any normal limits that have been encountered before by previous users much like those in the Fractalian military, allowing him to go beyond the previous barriers of the technique into much higher levels even beyond the regular SSJ form. * '''Ken Technique Triangle - '''In trying develop more extensions to the Kaioken, the Ken Technique Triangle was developed passed the original Kaioken technique to form more potent multiplication moves. ** '''Kaioken: '''The original classic form of the technique. It focuses mainly on physical boosts of the body and enhances it's own raw power, enabling Moros to increase his physical attributes many fold at the risk of damaging his body depending on how high he enhances the technique. It glows red for the power of the body. ** '''Seikonken (Spirit King Fist): '''An enhanced form of Kaioken, Seikonken focuses on the soul rather then the body, enhancing mainly capabilities such as flight speed, Ki potency, Ki enhancement, and other Ki related powers. If used in high capacity, it can lower the potency of Moros' ki attacks and thus will lower his power in how he can use his ki. It glows blue for the power of the soul. ** '''Seishinken (Mind King Fist): '''An enhanced form of Kaioken, Seishinken focuses on mind rather then body or soul, enhancing the processes of the mind as well as the senses, allowing him to process light almost instantly, allow his brain to process movement to his limbs almost instantly, and process other brain based activities faster and more efficiently. If used in high capacity, it tires his mind and exhausts him mentally. It glows yellow for the power of the mind. Magic Manipulation ' Moros' has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, they have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. Soul Magic * '''Army of Essence Soul Separation - '''This Spell allows Moros to tear his soul into multiple different forms, allowing him to empower others with his own essence and even separate them into different forms allowing him to split his own body, mind, and spirit into clones that he can use to battle all at once. * '''Cloth of the Bleeding Soul - '''This spell allows Moros to drench his physical body with the essence of his soul, the effects of this increases all of his physical attributes by multiple times as well as increasing the overall potency of his attacks by fusing them with his own essence giving it immensely more damage potential as anyone who touches it would get burned by the intensity. Bio-Magic * '''Sphere of the Body: '''This spell allows Moros to generate magnetic fields from his cells which cover his body in a full body lined magnetic field which allows him a multitude of abilities. He is able to temporarily and shortly change the magnetic polarity of anything that arrives in this field which allows him to deflect attacks more easily. Though this part of the attack is also easily disrupted and can be done so if enough objects are pushed into it. He is also allowed the ability of manipulating his direct gravity though this is only limited to a certain extent. It is also capable of summoning a force field of magnetism that deters all natural elements and forces that hit it. * '''Intake: '''Moros' cells suddely begin to intake surrounding energies which suddenly empower him without any use of ki and increase the potency of both is physical and energy based attacks and attributes. * '''Switch: '''Moros taps into the spatial plane of existence and forces it to transfer the opponents physical form into his position and transfers Moros' physical form into the opponent's position. * '''Miasma: '''Miasma summons debilitating enzymes which once coming into contact with the opponent, weakens them over time, slowly draining their strength and stamina of the opponent until Elemental Magic * '''Heir to Fire: '''A fire spell, Heir to Fire starts out by twirling large spouts of flames around Moros, the spouts then converge into a single pillar of fire that descends and hits the target with immense magical flames that are impossible to put out without magical interference. * '''Zero Dragon Fang: '''An ice spell, Zero Dragon Fang concentrates and contacts all surrounding moisture within a small vicinity including within the targets body. It then chills the moisture turning it into ice and frozen stalagmites which can freeze and even kill the target almost instantly. * '''Diamond Back: '''A crystal spell, it is started by transferring magical energy into the air in which it chases the opponent until it hits them or if they are able to quickly block it with some sort of natural defense. It then magically transmutes the surrounding area of impact into a crystalline structure in which even a small amount of force can shatter. It is especially effective if consumed by the target in anyway as it then can affect the major organs. This can be used in quick succession but only with larger amounts of energy. Supernatural Magic * '''Devourer: '''A spell which summons unholy enzymes from a trans-dimensional plane. Once coming in contact with the target, immediately begin devouring them unless they are able to detach whatever part of the body it comes in contact with. * '''Unstable: '''Moros gives his physical attacks magical properties which in turn enters between the target's molecules which then destabilize them, causing the surrounding area of impact to be destroyed. * '''Absolution: '''Moros summons blazing holy fire from trans-dimensional realities that encircle the opponent within a large bubble of holy fire. It then collapses onto the opponent, not only harming there body but also there soul depending on how much evil they ever committed. '''Heart of Hell The Heart of Hell is a specialized type of magic that produces immense amounts of magical energy and power. It is said to have been developed by an inter-dimensional Demon which had taught it's secrets to Moros' grandfather when he had bested it in battle and had been passed down his family line. It's immense power though it not without sacrifice as it quickly drains mana from those who aren't entirely accustom to it, but even deadly to those who have never made contact with it, draining it in any form would prove fatal to those who do. It manifests magical energies from nightmare dimensions in which embodies pure destruction. This magic cannot simply be drained either, it's magical energy is implanted within Moros and cannot be removed unless he wills it. * '''Cloud of Ruin: '''One of the more basic forms of this magical energy, it manifests physically, leaking from the magical pours of the user in which it covers them in a crimson and black aura which destroys pretty much anything that comes into contact with, even spreading like a forest fire if not constantly kept under control. * '''Nightmare Spears: '''Forming small yet numerous balls of magical energy. Moros then launches them at the opponent once close which then take the form of small spear like attacks that strike the opponent and eliminate any matter that it touches. * '''Empowerment: '''Moros can use Heart of Hell to empower his own physical and ki based attacks, amplifying their power and giving them a passive acid like ability to eat away at things these attacks come in contact with over time. * '''Death March: '''Moros releases a bubble like shock-wave from his own body that engulfs everything within a certain radius, remaining inside would eat away at anything within, including other forms of magic.Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles